srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers' Collective
The Adventurers' Collective is a place reserved for Adventurers Guild members. It can be found in Trithik, behind the green door in Blade Square. Its function in game (and even more in roleplaying and fanfiction on the forum) is to allow all adventurers in the realm to encounter with other adventurers and generally have a good time. How to access the Adventurers' Collective To access the Adventurers' Collective for the first time: * Complete in Tryndmoor by engaging the stranger. * Travel to Blade Square in Trithik and explore the buildings that flank the square. Visit the alehouse named Doom's Hall, then the small windowless building with a green door. * It will cost 8 Adventurer Tokens and 10,000 gold to join the Collective. * You can do this as soon as you start the game (although it will be quite hard to obtain the gold). There is no other requirement. You can get the 8 ATs back if you Uses * It gives you access to training of all Skills and Powers (except Shadow Magic) in exchange for Adventurer Tokens and gold. * You can attempt the Melee Ladder and gain experience. * You can converse with The Guildmaster * You can speak with Vurii. She will tell you about The Lost Crown Inn & Tavern in Mirgspil. Then she says that the guild hall Copper Hilt Lodge is looking for new members, you can travel there after you've spoken to her. * You can visit Arkrol the Familiar Keeper, but for now you can only talk to him. * You can sit and relax by the fire. Training Costs * Skills cost: (current number of Skills - weaponry sub-skills are included)*2500 gold + 2 ATs. This gives you a beginning level of 5 for the trained skill. For example, with 14 skills it will cost you 14 * 2,500 = 35,000 gold + 2 ATs * Powers cost: (current number of Powers)*5000 gold + 2 ATs. For example, with 10 powers it will cost you 5,000 * 10 = 50,000 gold + 2 ATs Number of Powers known doesn't affect the Skills cost and vice versa. ;Old Prices In times of yore, training Skills only cost Number of Skills*1000 + 1 AT and Powers cost was Number of Powers*2000+ 1 AT. Training strategy You can learn any power here (except Shadow Magic), and any skill (except the special Weaponry subskills for Lances and Troll-Bont) However, all skills are available in the game (provided you are AG and select your starting ones wisely - that is, Thievery, Unarmed Combat, Diplomacy and either Arcana or Lore), and all powers can be gained from either the Grey Circle (for mere XP) or quests (especially Necromancy and Shadow Magic), and since learning at the AC costs AT, using this feature should be avoided as much as possible. There is a glaring exception that you may not spot at first: Weaponry: Staves. This is a skill that can only be acquired here. Though not many, there are a few powerful staves within Sryth. You will also want to have the full skillset to maximize your All Skills and Powers XP gains. Sooner or later you will need to buy Weaponry:Staves Now, as the cost for this skill depends on how many skills you previously had, the price (besides the mandatory 2 AT) will range between 10,000 and 42,500 gold, plus the initial 10,000 gold fee for admittance to the Collective. This presents a problem: either you scrounge to buy it at the beginning of your game, when you're poor and need the gold for Unmatched Plate at Gryphook's, or wait for a later moment when your grinding has paid and you're rich, but you've quite probably lost some specific XP already (the bane of the purist player). Either way, the decision is ultimately up to you. We'd suggest a possible way to get the money: The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin offers ~30,000 gold in rewards, plus potentially ~10,000 additional gold from selling the weapons. The Melee Ladder Category:AG-only Category:Locations Category:Game Concepts